Divergent: Dauntless or Candor
by HEYFOURNICETOBICEPS21
Summary: My first FanFiction, don't judge. A short story of the gang playing dauntless or candor. Four/Tobias/Toby, Tris, Chris/Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Lynn and Marlene. There was no war.
1. Chapter 1

**Candor or dauntless**

Life is great in Dauntless, it's been 10 months since initiation and I'm still madly, irrevocably and unconditionally in love with the oddly handsome badass named Tobias Eaton - though everyone still calls him Four.

**Saturday TRIS POV**

*beep*beep*beep*

The painful sound of the alarm enters the the air of Toby's and my apartment. He turns of the alarm by hitting it as hard as he could without smashing it. I slowly roll off the bed and a shot of pain goes through my body as I fall face first on to the cold, wooden floor.

"Eugh" I groan.

"Are you alright? Toby jumped off the bed and helped me up.

"Yeah yeah, just a bit hungover. I guess"

"Come and sit at the table, I'll make you some bacon and eggs.

"Thank you hun buns..." WHAT DID I JUST SAY. I have never said that EVER in my life. What feels like hours goes by and then...

"Pahhhhaha, what was that?"

"Haha, I have NO clue!"

**X X X**

**TOBY POV**

12 o'clock and nothing to do. Tris is at the Tattoo Parlour working, again, so I'm going to find Zeke and the others. Surprise, surprise, they're in the cafeteria.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" I said.

"Oh hey Four!" For the past two weeks Lynn has been very 'affectionate', it's weird...

"We're about to go to my apartment and play Dauntless or Candor!" Explains Zeke.

"Let's do it!"

**X X X**

We have just got to Zeke's place and I just realised I'm only wearing three valid items of clothing.

"So, how do you play this game again?" Questioned Uriah.

"Somebody will ask you if you chose Dauntless or Candor, then you choose, they ask you a question or give you a dare and then if you don't want to answer or do the dare you have to take off a piece of clothing." I explained.

"Even the girls?" Asked Christina.

"Yup" Answered Will in a cocky voice. The room consisted of me, Zeke, Lynn, Uriah, Marlene, Will and Chris.

"So... Who's going first?" Asked Lynn.

Chris answers, "I will... Hmmm... Lynn, Dauntless or Candor?"

"Dauntless"

"Okay... Call up Tris and tell her your in love with Four!"

"What! NO!" Lynn shouts and slowly took off her jacket. "Okay, Zeke, Dauntless or Candor?"

"Candor" he replies.

"What's your real name, I know it's not Zeke!" He didn't even reply, he just took off his shirt.

"Four, Dauntless or Candor?"

"Dauntless" There is NO way I'm choosing Candor!

"After we finish this game, go down to the Tattoo Parlour and get Tris tattooed on your body"

"Where?" I ask.

"It's up to you!"

"Okay!" What am I doing.

"Forget about the game, I wanna see this now!" Said Chris.

"Let's do this!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV**

I've been here for hours, only two people have come in today, and they both went to Tori. It's like they don't think I'm good enough.

"Hey Baby, I wanna get another tattoo!" Toby? What's he doing? Is he drunk again? Nope.

"Erm, okay but, why are they all here?" I questioned. He turned around and saw Zeke, Uriah, Chris, Will, Lynn and Marlene.

"Oh, we were playing Dauntless or Candor!"

"What did they dare you to get?" What would it be, a butterfly, a bee, a love heart, knowing them it's probably worse.

"YOUR NAME!" Uriah shouted. Why would Toby agree to do this? Does he want to? What if we break up? What am I thinking, we're not gonna breakup.

"Okay... Where abouts?" I asked cautiously,

"They said I can chose, so I choose... My ass!" Everyone bursts out laughing except me. I just sit there with a confused look on my face does my boyfriend have a mental illness?

"Okay then, come here!" He jumps onto the recliner chair, I think he might be a bit drunk because, he is messy around with all the needles and paints. "Put that down, and roll over"

"Yes ma'am" he replies. He rolls over and pulls down his trousers a bit. My body tenses up, I still have my fear of intimacy and now I have to touch his ass... I can feel the burning heat in my cheeks as I apply the antiseptic on to his left butt cheek. "Ooh, it's cold!" He saying whilst giggling like a child. I pick up the black ink and attach it to the needle. There was no chance that I was going to tattoo my own name on to his ass so I chose some thing else to write...


	3. Chapter 3

_I pick up the black ink and attach it to the needle. There was no chance that I was going to tattoo my own name on to his ass so I chose some thing else to write..._

The next day...

**Toby POV**

My head feels like I was hit with a baseball bat. I must had gotten drunk. I roll over and feel a sharp but bearable painful in my ass. Crap. The tattoo. I slowly and painfully stand up and enter the bathroom. I pull down my trousers and there it was. IM A TWAT tattooed on my left butt cheek. How am I gonna face my friends.

**X X X**

**Zeke POV**

Last night was HILARIOUS. Four was out of his mind drunk and he was hitting on Chris all night. Weird, right? Anyway, he was acting like a total douche bag. I don't know what's gonna happen today! Speak of the devil, here he comes.

"Hey bud, how are you?"

"Erm... Okay I guess... Could you tell me what happened last night?" He replies

"Yeah sure, what was the last thing you remember?"

He thinks for a second or two and then, "Getting the tattoo I guess?"

"Well, okay... After that we went to the bar in the hub and you had a drinking contest with Will, he pasted out and you were so drunk, you couldn't walk. But... You still decided to hit on Chris for the rest of the night..."

"WHAT, I hit on Chris? I'm so screwed, I'm SO screwed. What am I gonna do?" He was running around and whispering to himself. That's all I can hear. And now, he's running out of the cafeteria towards the apartment. Don't do anything stupid Four.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews :D**

**Tris POV**

I haven't seen any of my friends since last night. I wonder how he took my joke. I hope he laughed! Oh, here he is. Why is he panting?

"I'm...so...sorry! I was...drunk and...I didn't realise...I was...hitting on her..."

"Wait, who were you hitting on?" What is he talking about? Who did he hit on?

"Ermmm...Chris..."

"YOU HIT ON MY BEST FRIEND? What's wrong with you?" Why would he do this to me?

"Look I'm sorry, just please stop shouting!" I started to cry and then he held me tight as I hit him in the stomach. I collapsed on the floor. Why? "I'm sorry, I'm sorry and I feel so bad, it's all my fault." I can see tears in his eyes, I carefully wiped them off his cheek and kissed his soft, quaking lips. "I forgive you, anyway, I did tattoo your ass... I guess we're even" I smile and kiss him again. I sink into his broad strong body and feel happiness and warmth secrete out of Toby's body. And I realised, it's gonna take so much more to split us up.

**What should happen next?;) till next time...**


End file.
